The Chapter Challenges
by Alex Productions
Summary: I came up with this brilliant idea The Chapter Challenge. So here the rules you write the next chapter (in any of my stories) in the story and email it or pm it to me. Very simple right, well here's the catch I will pick the top five chapters and put them on fanfiction (The Chapter Challenges) for you guys to decide. The winner will become a co-author and can create their own OC.
1. AN

I came up with this brilliant idea The Chapter Challenge. So here the rules you write the next chapter (in any of my stories) in the story and email it or pm it to me. Very simple right, well here's the catch I will pick the top five chapters and put them on fanfiction (The Chapter Challenges) for you guys to decide. The winner will become a co-author and can create their own OC. Or any story ideas.

Heres the Ulr s/9347019/1/The-Chapter-Challenges


	2. PJA 1

**Alex: Hey guys, gals, and other this is the first chapter I've gotten so read and vote. :P**

Written by: Krisdaughter of Athena

"Loki" began to laugh maliciously and before I could react, I felt a slight tingling sensation through out my body. Nothing at first, but then it grew fouler and fouler until it felt like I was on fire. I let out another scream of pain and was brought down to my knees, wishing for it to end.  
Then, it stopped.  
It was still dark, but it was not silent. Just out of my range, I could hear three voices: two male, one girl. At first it was impossible to understand what they were saying, it was all jumbled. Then, I heard a loud CRUNCH and an incoherent oath right next to me. After that, the conversation seemed to clear up.  
"Well, that seems to be a flop," the first voice said, an older man's that sounded dryly sarcastic.  
"I don't understand, it won't go through his skin. It's astounding," a second man had spoken, though there seemed to seemed to be some strain behind it, I guessed.  
"Wait a second; did you just say you were confused, then astounded? You are one piece of work, Bruce,' laughed the youngest voice: the girl.  
"Yeah don't remind me," 'Bruce' muttered. He then changed the subject. "Hey Tony, why exactly is in that cabinet anyways?"  
"It's a secret; I don't want anyone spreading any thing about this to birdbrain. Especially you."  
"Aw Tony, I'm hurt. It can't be that bad, can it?"  
While 'Bruce' and 'Tony' argued, I had begun to wonder why I couldn't see them when my eyes began to flutter and the girl said, "GUYS! He's waking."  
As I opened my eyes, I groaned slightly and tried to put my hand up to my head when he felt something pull it back down to whatever-he-was-lying-on. Out of curiosity, I cocked his head and looked down to see my hand restrained to the thing. That must mean I was… oh gods no. I can't have gone back, I escaped! I looked up at his captors and said the first thing that popped into my head:  
"Why the crap can't you leave us alone?"  
3243567689043562323456789097653456789  
Bruce P.O.V

Tony and I had been arguing over the prank war when Brook yelled "GUYS!" We both turned to her and she lowered her voice slightly, "He's waking."  
She was right. I had turned to see the child open his eyes and groan. He tried to cover his eyes ( most likely) with his hand and noticed that it wouldn't respond. He looked at the restraint and seemed to stiffen up, as if preparing to fight.  
Oh crap.  
He turned to us and I saw fear like a cornered animal flash through his eyes, but he quickly covered it up with a wary look and said, "Why the crap can't you leave us alone?"  
"What?" His question caught us (Tony, Brook and I) off guard.  
"You heard me. We haven't been a threat, so why do you decide to attack us now?"  
I was the first to speak up. "What are you talking about?"  
He shifted slightly. "Stop playing coy, I know you know. We weren't doing anything and yet you came after us for no absolute reason."  
Tony looked slightly disturbed (that's new) and said "Who else are you referring to? We've only seen you through my roof."  
The child rolled his eyes, "My friends, don't you remember? Now they are off gods-know-where on this piece of_" I stopped paying attention and began to study the boy.  
He had a look of pure anger on his face, making his eyes have the look of a hurricane. I looked down at one of his arms and saw a strange tattoo. I continued down to his wrist and saw that the restraint was missing (the only reason was because he started having a fit in his sleep, kicking and screaming, I was afraid he'd fall off the table).  
I snapped back up, now listening but still trying to signal the other two the predicament but they kept staring at his face in confusion.  
"If I am truly back here, then I must get out." The words rang in my head and I looked down to see the tip of something go under the left leg restraint (the only one left) and cut through it like water. I yelled, "Look out,' but it was too late. The boy jumped up and charged at us with full fury.


End file.
